DANCE ON A SPRING
by chiko akira
Summary: Takdir tidak pernah berpihak kepada siapapun, mereka hanya menjalankan sebuah tugas untuk memberikan kebahagiaan ataupun merenggutnya. Ia mampu mengubah hal yang paling menyenangkan menjadi hal terburuk di dunia. Takdir tidak pernah pilihkasih terhadap sasarannya. Begitu juga yang ia lakukan pada para remaja labil yang sedang mencari jati diri mereka.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family,Friendship**

 **Rate :T**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **DANCE ON A SPRING**

* * *

 **Summary**

Takdir tidak pernah berpihak kepada siapapun, mereka hanya menjalankan sebuah tugas untuk memberikan kebahagiaan ataupun merenggutnya. Ia mampu mengubah hal yang paling menyenangkan menjadi hal terburuk di dunia. Takdir tidak pernah pilihkasih terhadap sasarannya. Begitu juga yang ia lakukan pada para remaja labil yang sedang mencari jati diri mereka.

* * *

 **First**

Kebersamaan dalam sebuah keluarga adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagi siapapun. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kasih sayang tulus seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi seorang anak selain dekapan ayah. Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih menyayangimu melebihi seorang kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya, awan-awan gelap masih setia menggantung sejak semalam. Udara dingin menyergap masuk saat jendela besar itu bergeser terbuka. Musim dingin telah berlalu, namun udara dingin tetap setia menemani awal musim semi. Seorang remaja lima belas tahun duduk di depan jendela meresapi hawa dingin yang menyentuh kulit putihnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis berlengan pendek. Menutup rapat matanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia mampu kemudian menghembuskannya.

Mata hitamnya menatap nanar pohon mahoni didepan kamarnya, dedaunan mulai bermunculan disetiap rantingnya. Hari ini adalah tahun ke lima semenjak kepergian orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sampai saat ini ia masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa hanya dirinya yang selamat? Tidak bisakah ia juga ikut meninggal bersama keluarganya? Agar rasa sakit ini tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Ia memutar kursi rodanya menuju meja belajar dan mengambil figura foto yang menampilkan sosok dirinya bersama ayah, ibu dan kakaknya lima tahun silam. Hari dimana kecelakaan maut yang merenggut kebahagiannya. Mereka berfoto dengan senyuman hangat di depan mansion Uchiha sebelum berangkat menuju Oto untuk berlibur. Sang ayah Uchiha Fugaku memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama istri dan dua anaknya setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik Uchiha Group. Putra sulungnya, Uchiha itachi yang baru duduk di kelas pertama junior high school mengusulkan untuk menghabiskan liburan di Kiri dan putra bungsunya yang masih belajar di tingkat empat sekolah dasar menentang usulan kakaknya dan memilih Oto sebagai tujuan berlibur mereka. Itachi mengalah dan mengikuti usulan adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Keesokan harinya mereka sudah bersiap menuju Oto. Sebelum keberangkatan, Uchiha Mikoto meminta tukang kebun mereka untuk mengambil sebuah foto didepan gerbang mansion Uchiha. Dan mobil mereka pun melesat meninggalkan konoha.

" Ayah, berapa hari kita akan tinggal di Oto?" Tanya sasuke demgan semangat.

" hmm.. mungkin dua hari." Jawab sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

" dua hari? Kita tidak akan bisa mengelilingi Oto hanya dalam waktu dua hari!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan memasang wajah pura-pura sedih.

" siapa bilang kita akan mengelilingi oto sasu-chan? Ayah hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk berlibur. Jadi syukuri saja, ok?" Itachi menimpali kata-kata adiknya dan tersenyum kecil.

" hhh.. ok" akhirnya Sasuke mnegalah dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" Sasu-kun, jangan sedih dong, kapan-kapan ayah pasti akan mengajak kita berlibur lagi. Benarkan fugaku-kun?" hibur Mikoto.

" pasti!" jawab sang ayah. Dan senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Sasuke dan Itachi.

Dan perjalan yang panjang mereka nikmati dengan canda tawa. Kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di wajah keluarga uchiha itu. Sasuke dan Itachi saling melempar ejekan, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba sasuke menyadari Sebuah truk pengangkut kayu berhenti mendadak di depan mereka.

" Ayah! Awas, ada truk!" tapi sayang, teriakan itu terlambat, fugaku tidak sempat menginjak rem, ia memilih membanting stir ke kiri dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Jurang yang dalam sudah siap menjemput nyawa mereka, badan belakang mobil masih menggantung di jalan raya.

"otouto!" Itachi berusaha keras melepas seatbelt Sasuke dan mendorongnya keluar. Mata Sasuke yang tadinya terpejam siap menuggu ajalnya terbuka saat rasa sakit menjalari kaki kirinya. Dan mata sekelam malam itu melebar menyaksikan kejadian yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Mobil yang di tumpangi orang-orang terkasihnya terjun kedalam jurang. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ledakan keras dari dasar jurang.

Jarum jam telah bergeser menuju angka tujuh dan sepuluh menit lagi waktu akan menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Ruang makan yang didominasi warna coklat itu terasa begitu hangat. Canda tawa menemani sarapan mereka. ruang makan ini adalah milik keluarga Haruno. Haruno Kisashi dan Haruno Mebuki begitu menikmati menu sarapan pagi buatan kedua putri mereka yang sudah remaja. Putri sulung mereka , Haruno Karin beberapa hari yang lalu baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas dan sekarang ia sudah berada di penghujung masa SMAnya. sedangkan si bungsu Haruno Sakura juga hampir menyelesaikan pendidikan di Junior High School.

"Hmm, anak tou-san benar-benar pintar mamasak. Kalian tahu? Ini lezat sekali." Kepala keluarga Haruno itu memberikan komentar yang membuat putrinya tersenyum senang.

"Tou-san, ini hanya nasi goreng biasa. Masakan kaa-san jauh lebih enak." Karin berusaha mneutupi kesenangan hatinya. Dan sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya yang bersurai merah itu.

"Hmm, Tou-san… tolong katakan kalau buatan kami lebih enak dari kaa-san" gadis pink empat belas tahun itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan hati-hati dan sangat pelan, berusaha agar ibunya tidak mendengar disertai dengan wajah penuh harap. Bebrapa detik setelah itu ruang makan mereka dipenuhi gelak tawa .

" huh! Kalian selalu begitu, apa sih yang lucu?" sakura mengganti ekspresi berharapnya dengan wajah manyun.

" saku, kau tahu? wajahmu terlalu unik." Balas sang ayah menahan tawanya.

" Saku-chan! Kau ada-ada saja. Ambil tas mu dan kita berangkat." Karin berusaha menahan tawa melihat adiknya itu. Ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan mungilnya. Kemudian berpamitan pada orang tua mereka dengan sakura yang mengekorinya dibelakang.

" Kaa-san, Tou-san. Kami berangkat… jaa ne" dan mereka berjalan cepat menuju halte yang tidak jauh dari kediaman mereka.

Mereka menunggu bus dalam diam, Karin asik mengutaka-atik smartphonenya sedang sakura tenggelam bersama novel barunya. Sampai pertanyaaan sakura memecah keheningan.

" nee-chan."

" yaa?." Karin menjawab dengan mata yang terfokus pada smartphone kesayangannya.

" mmm, menurut nee-san persahabatan itu apa?"

" persahabatan? Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal semacam itu hmm?"

" ahh, kalau nee-san tidak mau menjawabnya. Ya sudah." Sakura kembali menunduk untuk membaca novelnya.

" aah.. saku, jangan ngambek dong. Ok, persahabatan itu dimana kita bisa berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, dan begitu sepi saat kita jauh dari sahabat. Lalu rela mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagian sahabat." Karin menjelaskan dan tersenyum pada adiknya. Sakura terdiam dan merenungkan kata-kata kakaknya. Sakura berniat untuk bertanya lagi tapi bus yang mereka tunggu keburu datang.

"jaa-ne saku-chan. Hati-hati ya." Karin turun dari bus dan berlari menuju sekolahnya. Dan sekarang sakura menikmati perjalan menuju sekolahnya seorang diri. Mereka sekolah terpisah walaupun di sekolah Karin juga ada junor high school, tapi orang tua sakura lebih memilih menyekolahkan sakura di sekolah khusus putri. "Girls International High School".

Beberapa menit kemudian sakura juga turun dari bus itu lalu memasuki sekolahnya.

" hai saku." Sapa gadis dengan surai blondenya yang indah.

" hai ino." Balas sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ino segera mengampiri sakura yang tengah berjalan menuju meja yang berada di dekat jendela.

" kau tahu Saku? Hasil kelulusan akan keluar besok!"

" huh? Besok?"

" yup.. aku sudah tidak sabar meninggalkan sekolah khusus putri ini. Sangat membosankan kau tahu?. hmm bagaimana yan rasanya sekolah di senior high school?" Ino sangat senang membayangkan suasana di sekolah barunya nanti. Namun wajah sedih sakura membuatnya mengernyit heran.

" kau kenapa saku?"

" hmm Ino, jika kita tidak bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda akankah kau tetap menjadi sahabatku?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati, ia siap mendengar jawaban apapun dari Ino.

" apa-apaan ini? Kau bilang kita akan pergi ke sekolah yang sama! Konoha international high school! Mimpi kita selama ini! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ino semakin heran denga sahabat satu-satunya ini. Sakura hanya menunduk diam. Ia tidak mampu untuk menatap Ino. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati janji mereka.

"Saku, ada yang kau sembunyikan?" suara Ino melembut, ia menarik kursi di belakangnya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

" hikss, Ino. Ibuku ingin aku tetap melanjutkan sekolah disini. Ia ingin aku jauh dari pengaruh pergaulan bebas. ibu bilang ia sangat menyayagiku" Sakura balik menggenggam tangan Ino.

" apa kau tidak mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya?" Tanya Ino.

" aku sudah mengatakan semua alasan seperti yang kau sarankan. Tapi, ibuku tetap tak setuju. Dan Karin-nee juga berada di pihak ibu."

" ayahmu?"

" ayah bilang semuanya terserah pada ku. Jika-" kata-kata Sakura segera dipotong Ino.

" ini belum berakhir Saku! Kau masih punya kesempatan jika ayahmu bilang begitu. Aku akan kerumahmu dan berbicara denga ibumu!" Sakura tersenyum sesaat tapi ia masih terlihat ragu. Dan Ino dapat membaca raut wajah sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

" kau meragukan ku? Aku! Yamanaka Ino akan membujuk ibumu. Dan aku yakin akan berhasil. Apa kau lupa siapa aku?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyombongkan wajahnya. Sakura menggeleng dan menjawab.

" tidak, aku tidak akan lupa Ino-chan! Arigatou!" Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

' dan kau adalah-satu-satunya yang terbaik Ino,' Sakura membatin dalam hatinya.,

" cklek" pintu kayu itu terbuka dan seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam yang begitu rapi memasuki sebuah kamar dengan dominasi warna dark blue.

" bisakah kau mengetuk pintu paman?" seorang remaja yang tengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam merasa terganggu karena suasana tenag yang ia ciptakan kini terusik.

" oh, maaf Sasuke. Kau tak pernah berubah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Pria yang di panggil jii-san itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

" Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas.

" kau harus melakukan chek up terakhir sebelum –"

" hn, aku tahu. dan kau bisa keluar." Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya dan tidak berniat untuk membukanya.

" huuh baiklah, satu lagi kau akan bersekolah di KIHS. Jadi bersiaplah untuk kembali menatap dunia." Lalu pria dengan name tag 'Uchiha Obito' itu keluar dari kamar keponakannya dan menutup pintu dengan rapat.

Setelah memastikan langkah pamannya tak terdengar lagi, Sasuke membuka matanya, dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia berusaha untuk berpegangan erat pada tempat tidur dan dinding. Kemudian mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, baru beberapa langkah, nyeri di kaki kirinya kembali terasa. Dan akhirnya Sasuke kembali terjatuh seperti sebelumnya.

" Akhh!"

Ia selalu berlatih untuk berjalan setelah dokter memastikan bahwa kakinya sudah mulai membaik beberapa bulan yang lalu. Akan tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik melebihi lima atau enam langkah dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Remaja dengan rambut raven yang tidak biasa itu terus berusaha. Ia memasang target, setidaknya sebelum meginjakkan kaki di senior high school ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Ino, apa kau yakin?" Sakura dan Ino baru saja turun dari bus yang berhenti di depan halte yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura.

"Saku, percayalah padaku! setidaknya aku bisa membuat ibumu berpikir dua kali untuk tetap menyekolahkanmu disana! Kita akan selalu kuper. Apalagi saat senior high school kau harus mendekam didalam asrama!. Kau pikir itu menyenangkan? Kapan kita akan bermain, huh?"

"sekali lagi terimakasih Ino. Kau selalu mengerti aku." Balas sakura dan menggenggam tangan Ino. Ino mempererat genggaman tangan Sakura.

"bukankah itu gunannya sahabat?" Ino memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sakura.

.

.

"Hai Ino! Sudah lama ya tidak main kesini?" ibu sakura membukakan pintu untuk putri bungsu dan sahabat anaknya. Ino hanya tersenyum manis dan mengikuti langkah Sakura memasuki rumah.

"Saku, ganti bajunya yang cepat ya! Dan langsung turun untuk makan siang. Ino juga ya?" Ibu Sakura segera melngkah ke daour, namun langkahnya tertahan.

"hmm, Ibu!" Sakura memanggil Ibunya kemudian melangkah mendekat di ikuti dengan Ino dibelakangnya.

"ya?" Mebuki mengernyit heran. Wajah putrinya terlihat gelisah.

"aku ingin megatakan sesuatu, tapi ibu harus janji untuk tidak marah." Mebuki semakin penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan putrinya?.

"bicara? Ok, di meja makan saja ya. Sekarang ganti bajumu."

Saat ini Sakura, ibunya dan Ino sudah berada di ruang makan keluarga Haruno. Mereka tengah menikmati makan siang. Ino menyikut lengan Sakura. Saat Sakura membuka mulutnya, Mebuki terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Saku, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apakah itu penting?" Tanya Mebuki.

"hmm, besok hasil kelulusan akan diumumkan. Dan semua murid harus menentukan kemana mereka harus melanjutkan sekolah. Apakah masih tetap disana atau kesekolah lain." Sakura berhenti sejenak.

"lalu, kenapa dengan itu?" Mebuki kembali bertanya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bersekolah disana lagi. Aku tidak mau di asrama saat di senior high school. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari ibu, ayah dan Karin-nee. Aku juga sangat ingin sekolah di KHIS." Akhirnya, Sakura mengeluarkan alasan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Mebuki menghela nafas.

"bukankah ibu sudah bilang? Hanya itu yang terbaik untukmu sayang. Ibu tidak ingin kau terpengaruh dengan pergaulan bebas sayang, dan kau bisa pulang sebulan sekali. Atau ibu akan berkunjung kesana." Sakura yakin, ibunya akan tetap menolak. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala sampai surai pink miliknya menutupi wajahnya.

"ibu! aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Ino!" akhirnya alasan utama kenapa ia menolak permintaan ibunya keluar begitu saja. Air mata mulai memenuhi matanya.

"hanya Ino satu-satunya sahabatku Ibu!, ibu tahu aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Ino, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa jika Ino tidak bersamaku!. Aku akan selalu memikirkannya. Karena aku sangat menyayangi Ino bu. Mengertilah." Ya, saat ini air mata itu mengalir di wajah putihnya. Mebuki kaget mendengar alasan putrinya dan air mata yang menyertai setiap kalimat putrinya.

"sayang…" mebuki membelai lembut surai pink putri bungsunya.

"mmm. Bibi, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri semua ini dan aku juga tidak berniat membuat Sakura melawan kepada Bibi. Tapi, kapan lagi kami akan mengenal dunia lebih baik? Sejak TK, kami selalu bersekolah ditempat tertutup dan pergaulan kami sangat dibatasi. Kami ingin kelas yang berbeda dan ingin memiliki tema-teman baru." Mebuki terlihat menimang-nimang perkataan ino.

"Bibi, lagi pula kami kan hampir lima belas tahun, dan kami akan berusaha menjaga diri."

"Saku, apakah kau benar-benar ingin pindah? Apakah kau mampu menjaga dirimu dan pergaulanmu?" Tanya Mebuki dengan lembut pada Sakura.

"Iya bu. Aku benar-benar ingin. Aku dan Ino akan berusaha untuk menjaga diri dengan baik. Aku berjanji jika ibu mengizinkanku, aku akan memperkenalkan temanku pada ibu. agar ibu tidak perlu khawatir pada ku." Sakura tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan ibunya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Mebuki sekali lagi.

"Tidak bisa kah ibu mempercayaiku seperti ibu percaya pada Karin-nee?" Sakura kembali menunduk.

"Kau dan Karin bebeda. Dia le-". Sakura memotong kata-kata ibunya.

" lebih kuat maksud ibu?. bu, ku mohon berhentilah membuat perbedaan antara aku dan Karin-

"Ok, Ino tolong jaga Sakura. Ibu mengizinkanmu sayang." Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata ibunya tak percaya. Kemudian langsung menghabur kedalam pelukan hangat wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Aku sayang Ibu." ucap Sakura di sela pelukannya.

"Ibu juga nak." Mebuki tersenyum. Dan Ino hanya bisa bersorak ria dalam hatinya mneyaksikan kejadian ini.

 **TBC**

 **hai.. saya author baru disini. belum mempunyai pengalaman apapun dalam menulis. mohon bantuannya minna.. :)**

 **maaf jika terlalu banyak typo dan membosankan...**

 **arigatou..**

 **mohon reviewnya.**


End file.
